


A Queen and Her Captain

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Royalty, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: When a Queen gets lonesome she calls on her Captain of the Guard.





	A Queen and Her Captain

The Queen was wise for her years. Her parents had died early in an accident leaving her to rule in their stead. She was young for a Queen, only 26 years of age. I myself was 40, 14 years her senior. I was Captain of the Guard and her second in command if she needed anything I was there.

Today she had asked me to be her personal guard as she did on occasion. She always said she preferred my familiar company than that of a random guard she didn't know. I walked through the castle corridors until I reached her room. Two guards were placed outside her door, they saluted me. I walked up and knocked on her door.

The door opened and Aron, one of my men, answered the door. I would be relieving him from duty.

"Sir!" He said as he saluted me.

"I'm here to relieve you of your post," I said.

"Yes Sir," He bowed and stepped aside.

I entered the large room and he left closing the door behind himself. The Queen was sitting at her desk reading over some paperwork. Her raven hair was done up in a bun, a stark contrast from her fair skin. She looked up from her work and locked eyes with me, her green eyes were soothing. She smiled as she set the papers aside.

"Zack it's so good to see you. Thank you for being my guard for the day."

"Thank you, Queen Nadia, it's a pleasure to be your guard."

I took my place by the door to watch her and the room. She turned back around and continued to do paperwork. After a bit, she seemed to lose focus as if something else was on her mind. This was unusual for her, usually, she powered through her work. Sometimes she would look sad but never distracted. After a while, she sighed and set the paper down.

She looked down at the papers. "Zack," she murmured.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I can't help but feel I'm missing something in my life," she turned to look at me. She had an odd expression on her face which I hadn't seen on her before. She seemed sorrowful, yet needy in some way.

"Is it something I can help with?"

"Yes, it is." She stood up and looked at me.

"What can I do?"

She silently walked over to me the whole time her eyes locked on mine. She stopped when she was about a foot away from me. She was very close to me, I was nervous. I could feel her breath on me, it was heavy with some unsaid emotion.

She reached up and touched my face caressing it gently. "Do you find me... attractive?"

"Yes, my Queen." I couldn't lie to her, I had to admit she was beautiful. I wondered what she was getting at though. I could feel my heart begin to race at the close proximity of the two of us.

She leaned in closer. "Call me Nadia. Zack, I'm terribly lonely."

I breathed in sharply I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Nadia... what would you have me do?"

I didn't want to act on my interpretation of what she might mean without Nadia first confirming her intent. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this, but I was single and she was very attractive. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself.

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips, the kiss felt electric. I was only slightly surprised that my thoughts were right. Still, I hadn't expected the Queen to reach out to me in this way. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body firmly against mine.

She stopped kissing me and leaned in close to my ear. "Zack," she whispered. "I want you."

I leaned in and kissed her neck tenderly. She was an attractive stable woman in a seat of power. There was no reason for me not to reciprocate her advances. I felt attracted to her and I felt like it would work out. She licked my ear sending a chill down my spine. I felt my need for her rise as we caressed each other exploring one another's body. She was slender in frame her skin soft to the touch.

"I want to explore your body without anything hindering my touch," she said as she poked at my armor.

I began to strip off my armor dropping it to the ground. I quickly unfastened everything and slid off my clothes underneath. Nadia's hands were already on my chest and she began to run her hands across my body. My hard member ached for her touch, but it didn't come yet.

"Could you help me take off my clothes?" She said as she turned around revealing the back of her corset to me.

I untied her corset and loosened it. She unbuckled the front and it fell away from her leaving only her dress as a barrier between us. She lifted her dress off of herself and dropped it to the ground. She turned around pressing her bare body against mine allowing my hard member to slide between her thighs.

I ran my rough hands over her body pulling her in closely. She looked up at me and we kissed. Her breath was hot and heavy. Each time we broke off we began kissing again soon after. Her chest heaved with excitement. I could feel her hard nipples pressed against my chest.

She stopped kissing me long enough to speak. "Let's go back to my bed."

She grasped onto my hand and led me back to her bed. She climbed into it and laid on her side exposing her from to me. I climbed up onto the large bed and scooted close to her. I ran my hand over her curves, excited to touch her. She reached down and began to stroke my shaft sensually.

She gently pushed on my chest, "Lie down, please. I'd like to do something." She said as she released my cock.

I laid down on my back in the comfy bed and wondered what she had in store for me. I smiled as her nude body straddled mine. She was facing away from me as she got on all fours. Her pussy hovered just above my face. I reached up and touched her pussy lips spreading them apart to reveal her shiny pink nethers.

She moaned as I touched her. "Would you use your mouth?"

"It would be my pleasure," I said as I smiled.

I gently pulled her down until her pussy was touching my mouth. I began to lick her pussy and rub her clit with my fingers. She moaned and then slid my cock into her mouth. Her mouth felt amazing on my cock, but I tried to focus on keeping up with giving her pleasure. My tongue caressed her slippery nethers as my finger encircled her hard nub. She bobbed her head up and down on my cock sending waves of pleasure down my shaft.

After a while, she slid my cock out of her mouth. "Zack I want you inside of me."

She moved off of me and laid down next to me looking at me with a mischievous expression.

I moved between her legs and spread them apart gazing at her pretty pink pussy. "Have you ever been with anyone before?" I thought the answer would be yes with how confident she had been so far in the bedroom.

"No," a blush crossed her cheeks.

I was thoroughly surprised. She had seemed so confident and acted like she already knew what she was doing. "I'll be gentle then."

She smiled at me as I guided my cock to her nethers. I slowly slid my cock inside of her tight wet pussy. She moaned as I slid my cock inside of her. She felt amazing. I never thought I would be in bed with the Queen, but here I was with my dick in her. I thrusted in and out of her pussy slowly, I wanted to go faster, but I also wanted to make her first time as pleasant as it could be. She wrapped her arms around me and moaned with each thrust.

"You can go faster," she panted.

I picked up my speed and fucked her quickly doing long strokes. I punctuated each stroke with a hard thrust.

"Oh Zack," she moaned.

"Nadia, you feel amazing."

She thrust her hips in time with mine as if she'd had sex before. Her pussy was like silk on my hard member as I penetrated her pussy. I began to fuck her roughly as I sped up.

"Oh Zack, I think I'm going to cum!"

I fucked her pussy harder and faster as I wanted to make sure she came. She was already tight, but her pussy tightened around my hard shaft. Her pussy spasmed as she came from my cock. I continued to thrust in and out of her tight wet pussy even after her orgasm.

"Oh Zack you feel amazing," she moaned.

"You do as well Nadia," I said.

I fucked her tight pussy deeply as I made rough love to her. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be making love to the Queen. She was young and beautiful, confident. I liked that in a woman. I knew I was getting close as I felt a pleasurable feeling welling up inside of me.

"Nadia where can I cum?"

"Inside me," she whispered.

At the sound of that, I became really excited and it only took a couple more strokes before I came deep inside of her wet pussy. I pulled out and laid down on the bed next to her wrapping my arms around Nadia. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mmm Zack, that was amazing," she said as she cuddled up to me.

"I agree, it was amazing," I said as I relaxed. I began to wonder if this was going to be a one-time thing or a recurring instance.

"Zack," she said. "I think I'd like to make this a somewhat common occurrence between us."

I smiled, "I'd like that Nadia."


End file.
